This invention relates generally to drainage structures and more particularly to drainage structures adapted for use in basements of buildings. Keeping the basements of buildings dry is a recurring problem. Cracks develop in basement walls allowing water to leak into the basement, and water condenses on the surface of the basement walls. As a consequence, water flows over the basement floor.
A number of structures have been developed in response to the aforementioned problem. One device is directed toward confining the leakage of moisture from the junctures between a wall and the floor of a basement. This device includes an elongated member which arcs between the basement wall and the basement floor to enclose the juncture between a wall and the floor. This structure is inadequate because water condensing upon or leaking through the basement walls elsewhere than at the base travels over the arcuate member and onto the basement floor.
Other structures have been developed which use drain tiles located about the periphery of the basement adjacent to the inside of the basement walls. These structures require that the drain tiles be located beneath the basement floor and that a space be provided between the periphery of the basement floor and the basement walls. One structure provides that a plurality of vertical passage-forming members, U-shaped in horizontal section, be placed in the space between the walls and floor for directing water beneath the basement floor to the drain tiles. These structures are inadequate due to the necessity of tearing up large portions of the basement floor in order to install the structures in a home which has already been constructed.